The invention concerns a method and a device for changing pairs of work rolls and/or pairs of backup rolls on rolling stands, in which, for chocks that are guided in supporting planes, a linear actuator moves the pair of work rolls supported in the chocks in a direction perpendicular to the rolling direction to remove or install it, and in which the pair of backup rolls, which is supported on a roll changing frame, is moved in or moved out by a linear actuator. 2. Description of the Related Art
It is known (EP 1 136 143 A2; DE 31 23 933 C2) that the operation with a roll changing frame for the backup rolls can be carried out by a separate piston-cylinder actuator installed below the level of the mill floor on the tending side of the rolling stand, and in an operation of this type, the actuator requires a stroke length of 5,500 mm or more. This results in a relatively complicated sequence of movements, since, after the removal of the pair of work rolls with the aforementioned actuator, only the lower backup roll is moved out. The roll changing frame is then set on this lower backup roll and moved into the rolling stand together with the lower backup roll, and the upper backup roll must then be lowered onto the roll changing frame. After this operation, the entire unit consisting of the upper backup roll, the lower backup roll, and the roll changing frame situated between them can be moved out. A new set of backup rolls can then be installed in the reverse order. With this method, the lower backup roll is moved into the rolling stand twice and then moved back out. Furthermore, considering the high weights, a great deal of time is required, which could be better spent in other ways.